onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daishou Daishou no Mi
The Daishou Daishou no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit eaten by Nefertari Vivi a month after the Straw Hats departed from Arabasta. It gives the user the ability to change their size. Strengths and Weakness The strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Vivi, is that the user will either grow or shrink just by will. When the user has grown, the user's strength and endurance will proportionately increase while his/her agility and coordination will remain the same, making the user very dangerous in close combat. However, in this form the user still have all the weakness of the giants being, like being an easier target in battle (although an agile user can reduce this disavantage). When the user has shrunk, the user can become more difficult to hit and far lighter, but is more vulnerable to attacks and less strong. The users clothes and accessories (doesn't count weapons) grow and shrink along with the user. The exact limits of these abilities is unknown, but it has been demonstrated that Vivi is capable to exceed the size of Bananawani and reach a minimal eight of an inch and a half. Another weakness of this fruit is the fact that it requires some time to alter user's size, in direct proportion to the size of the alteration and in inverse proportion to user's ability, so it requires some training to be used porperly. There is no other weaknesses to the fruit besides the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage Vivi has manily used the fruits powers for help around Arabasta, including rescuing people or animals, helping on construction work, or stoping floods or Sandora Lizards and Bananawani from destroying towns. Vivi has rarely gone into battle with this, only using it to battle when the country is befing attacked. Vivi sometimes uses the fruits powers for amusement, usually out in the desert. Attacks Building form: Vivi grows to an eight on par with a normal size giant. In this form, she uses an unique style of fighting, which integrates her agility with wrestling and sumo like moves. *'Gaia Sumo Slam': Vivi smashes his opponents with an open-palm using Busoushoku Haki. It does not actually need to connect to cause damage; the force of his this attack, combined with Haki, alone is enough to send several opponents flying away and destroy even buildings with ease. This tecnique is the same used by Sentomaru , only to a greater degree. *'Gaia Guillotine Drop': Vivi jumps into the air and performs a downward kick on his opponent. The power of this attack is enough to destroy a large portion of the ground. She can combine this attack with Haki *'Gaia Sweep': Vivi performs an huge sweep to take down her opponents. Due to the Haki and its raw strenght, it doesn't need physical contact to damage an opponent. Ant form: Vivi shrinks herself to a size of an ant. This form is light enough to allow her to walk on water. *'Inner Explosion': after Vivi has shrunk, she enters into the opponent's mounth and starts to exanpand herself until the enemy is crushed from the inside. Due to its extreme brutality, she uses this tecnique only on animals or in life-or-death situations. Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits